


A Novel Way to Cool Down

by DigitalPopsicle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Ice Play, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalPopsicle/pseuds/DigitalPopsicle
Summary: The only hotel avaliable in Lestallum didn't have working air conditioning. In the midst of a heat wave, Ignis decides to find a different way to cool down, with Prompto as his victim.





	A Novel Way to Cool Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taketheblanket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taketheblanket/gifts).



> Inspired by a conversation on Twitter from TakeTheBlanket/@feral_wank_ and @oversizedfrog
> 
> @feral_wank_  
> it was unfairly warm in our bedroom last night and I couldn't even touch my gf in bed without sweating.  
> we laid on top of the covers and HCed the four boys in Lestallum in a hotel room with no AC, laying on top of the blankets in their boxers, sweaty and miserable  
> at some point in the middle of the night, Ignis leaves the room and returns with a new bucket of ice. A few minutes later Prompto yelps and Gladio and Noctis sit up in bed like fucking meerkats to peer through the darkness and listen to the sound of Ignis shoving ice inside of Prompto's holes.  
> Prompto is moaning and Ignis is dragging ice all over his body to cool him off and Gladio and Noctis are like WHAT IS HAPP  
> because I love the idea of Ignis very evenly explaining iceplay to Gladio and Noctis while Prompto's leg is draped over his shoulder and he is shivering and writhing around in the bed beneath him, Ignis just steadily putting more ice inside of him while Gladio and Noctis stare
> 
> @oversized_frog  
> j e s u s
> 
> @feral_wank_  
> It's good stuff right???  
> Ignis was sick of that goddamn sultry heat
> 
> @oversized_frog  
> Plus the sound of Prompto wetly gasping in the background
> 
> @feral_wank_  
> Teeth chattering and babbling while Ignis explains how to do it to Gladio  
> Noct's like "iiii dunno..."  
> Prompto gasping "please sir more."
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd by ashford2ashford <3

Prompto would blame Gladio for making them camp several days straight; forcing the group to beg for a hotel room.

Gladio would blame Noctis for wanting to spend days on end fishing; meaning they had to camp.

Noctis would blame Ignis for wanting new fish to try out new recipes with - hence fishing so much.

Finally, Ignis would blame Prompto for never having had a lot of fish-based meals growing up, urging him into feeding the boy.

But regardless of who was to blame for how they had ended up there, they were still stuck in Lestallum in the middle of a heatwave - in a hotel with broken air conditioning -, and no amount of complaining would change that. They had tried several other hotels in the area, but all of them had been booked to bursting thanks to the good weather, and the number of people who had wanted to take a vacation in the city. Eventually, the hotel they ended up in was one of the few places with a room for rent, and they had immediately figured out why upon entering the room they had been given.

In every room...the air conditioning was broken.

The four of them sprawled out as best they could with two bodies on each of the double beds. Logic dictated that the taller Ignis and Gladio would be better off sharing with one of the shorter two of their party, so it was Rock-Paper-Scissors between Prompto and Noctis as to who shared with who. Noctis ended up with Gladio, and Prompto with Ignis, with tired jokes made about how they didn't need to worry about blanket thieves or cuddly sleepers with how bad the temperature was.

Night time hadn't made the air any cooler, even with the windows wide open. By around midnight, several hours after they attempted to sleep, they had all given up on complaining and were simply trying to make it until morning with some sort of rest. Prompto starfished on the bed whilst Ignis lay as far from him as he could and, similarly, Noctis was sprawled at the foot of the bed on his stomach whilst Gladio spread out above him. All four of them had stripped down to nothing but their underwear for lack of anything cooler.

All was quiet, with the only noise in the room being breathing and the sounds of the street filtering in through the open window.

Suddenly, with a heavy sigh, Ignis sat upright, jolting awake the blonde beside him. Before anyone could question what he was doing, the advisor had already donned his trousers and exited the room. Prompto was quick to fall back onto the bed and ignore things to attempt to go back to sleep. Noctis barely stirred, looking up only a moment before burying his head back into his arms and groaning.

"Where's Specs gone?" He grumbled, his words muffled by his arms, but no one cared to answer.

It wasn't long before the sound of the door opening and closing echoed in the room again, the overheated room occupants ignoring his movements this time. None of them could see what was going on in the dark, but what sounded like a bucket full of something was placed on the bedside cabinet, the contents clinking quietly.

Noctis thought nothing more of it, drifting back off into his uneasy slumber as Ignis shifted around with whatever he had planned. Then he was awoken by something louder.

"Ah, Iggy!" Prompto yelped, his voice wavering and sharp, accompanied by the soft laugh of the advisor.

"What's going on?" Gladio sleepily mumbled, cracking his eyes open to peer into the darkness towards the source of the noise. What little light was in the room only showed him the shadows of the two figures on the bed, one sitting up and one sprawled lying on the bed, but their actions were left a mystery.

More yelping was heard, this time laced with... moaning? Something cloth fell to the floor, and the squeals the blonde made only grew louder.

"F-Fuck! Ignis-!" Prompto keened loudly before clamping a hand over his mouth, making the other noise in the room more apparent. Something... wet?

"Language now, Prompto." Ignis chided, but still continued to do whatever it was the other two occupants of the room couldn't see, causing the younger blonde to writhe on the bed. Gladio and Noctis kept quiet for a few moments more, but several odd noises were still coming from the bed, like something possibly wet, and slick, and something that kept making Prompto gasp and shudder.

"Iggy, what are you doing to him?" Noctis perked his head up, squinting in the dim light much like Gladio did to try and figure out what was going on. His only answer was another chuckle.

Neither of the two wanted to move from the bed, because movement meant more heat which was uncomfortable enough anyway without the added effort of crawling out of bed, or even turning the light on, so the wet sounds of whatever Ignis was doing to their sharpshooter was up to the imagination.

The noises continued, and Prompto's voice began to shake, teeth seeming to chatter in between yelps that grew louder, and moans that were attempted to be muffled. "Can't fit- a-anymore-!" The blonde whimpered between his teeth, his shadow showing one leg was now thrown (or pulled) over Ignis' shoulder.

"They will eventually." Ignis assured him quite firmly, hand dipping down and doing something which made Prompto practically squeal. "Clench down a little more, love."

"A-ah! I can feel i-it d-dripping out!" That description got Noctis curious. What on Eos was Ignis doing?

Light suddenly filled the room as Gladio gave in and turned on the bedside light. The two on the bed blinked blearily at the brightness, but their eyes soon widened at the sight that greeted them just a short distance away.

With a leg thrown over Ignis' shoulder, Prompto was sprawled on the covers, stark naked, with droplets of water dripping down his torso and the advisor's fingers working something into him. His cock was achingly hard already, arms thrown over his bright red face, as he squirmed under the other's ministrations.

Opening his mouth to ask what was going on, Noctis was interrupted from his thoughts when he saw Ignis grab an ice cube from the nearby bucket, holding it in his fingers as he trailed it over Prompto's body. He purposely ran it over his nipples and sensitive hips, and the blonde let out a mix between a squeal and a moan, teeth chattering loudly.

"Ignis, what are you doing?" The prince was undeniably curious, sitting up in the bed to get a better view of their antics. He had to bite his lip at how downright delectable his friend looked writhing beneath Ignis, skin flushed with the cold and heat.

"This is called ice play, Noct." Informed the older male, a soft smirk on his lips as he watched the ice cube melt under his fingers as it dripped over the pale skin of their lover. "I thought it would be a rather novel way to cool down."

"Novel, huh...?" Noctis' eyes were fixed on Prompto's red face and heavy breathing, feeling a different kind of heat building within him. Beside him, he felt the larger man sharing the bed shift, watching their blonde companion with intense eyes.

"Perhaps you'd like to give Gladio similar treatment. Or receive it yourself. You both seem like you are in need of cooling down." His words were emphasized as the remains of the ice cube were swirled over the tip of Prompto's heated cock, drawing out another high pitched keen from the photographer.

"N-Nah, I'm good." The dark haired prince had to swallow the lump in his throat. Though the image of Gladio squirming under him in the same way was pleasant, he couldn't bring himself to move away from the sight before them. The fact his Shield stayed by his side, equally as enraptured, spoke volumes of what the other man wanted as well.

Casually shrugging, Ignis grabbed yet another cube plucked from the bucket and trailed across pale skin. This one glided across taut thighs and between soft cheeks, joining the others melting out of Prompto's twitching hole. There was no resistance as it slid in, the blonde once again whining and writhing. It was as if it as all too much and not enough at the same time.

"Iggy~!" Prompto whined, arching against the fingers that only briefly entered him. "I can't take anymore!"

"My poor boy, have I been mean to you?" Ignis tutted, giving an apologetic stroke to the other's aching and dripping cock, causing him to moan behind his hands. "Have you cooled down?"

"Yes!" The blonde thrust into his hand, feeling water dripping out of him and onto the bedsheets below. "Please Ignis, please!"

"Now, ask properly and maybe I shall give you a hand." A small smirk played on the advisor's lips, and Gladio recognised it as the same expression he got when he was in one of his more dominating moods. It was a smirk that signalled control over the situation, or rather the lover currently under his touch.

"Please, sir!" Prompto practically stuttered, teeth chattering as the water cooled on his skin, causing him to shiver both in pleasure and at the coldness trickling over him. "P-Please, sir, I've been good, yeah?"

"You have been a good boy." Ignis crooned to him, stroking his fingers over his lover's damp stomach, barely brushing against the source of his problem. "What should be your reward for being so good?"

The blonde stumbled over his words, swallowing thickly as his blue eyes flickered briefly over to the audience they had. He was wound so tight he couldn't speak, mind hazy and tongue not co-operating. "A-Anything, please, I just-... I can't-"

Ignis shushed him, stroking his cheek fondly with a gentler smile than before. "I know, you've been so good for me. I'll give you what you need, pet."

Water was never good lubricant as it dried out too fast to keep slick, unless they were in a shower or bath where the source of water was constant. So Ignis quickly grabbed the tube of lube from the bedside table where it had been left, pouring some onto his fingers before thrusting them inside the smaller male. Prompto was already quite loose and relaxed, he just wanted to make sure he didn't hurt him, no matter how wide he'd stretched him with the ice.

"A-ah!" Prompto's moans were practically pornographic, the boy having long past the point of trying to keep quiet.

Gladio and Noctis watched on with wide eyes. But the larger man quickly grew restless, shuffling into a position to pull the prince into his lap, grinding the sizeable bulge in the front of his underwear against the other's rear. Chuckling breathlessly, Noctis reached behind him to help his Shield pull out that huge and hard cock from the fabric confines, feeling the flesh throb against his bare skin.

A quick shimmy of movement, and the prince undressed himself from his final bit of clothing, letting Gladio press between his ass cheeks, grinding into the gap between the two mounds. The man's large hand came around to grip the prince's own arousal, leaking profusely down the shaft already.

Everything was hot and sticky and sweaty. Ignis and Prompto may have cooled down with the ice cubes but Gladio and Noctis were still warm in the heat of the room, even more so now they were pressed closed and highly aroused. On the plus side, the sweat made Gladio's hand slide up and down his cock without much need for any other slick, and the thick shaft pressing between his cheeks certainly had no problem thrusting up against him.

"Damn, Iggy..." Gladio groaned into the prince's ear, eyes trained on the other two. Noctis couldn't fault him, wriggling back against the bigger man as his breathing picked up with the steady pace of the hand on his cock.

Happy that his lover was well prepared, Ignis pulled back a moment to rid himself of his trousers and underwear, matching the nude forms of his surrounding lovers. The clothing had hidden just how turned on the man was, dripping as much precum as the blonde before him, throbbing and hard. Gladio knew the man had a good poker face but that was ridiculous.

"Come here, pet." Ignis smirked down at him, tugging the boy by the ankles into the position he desired, which was closer to him and his knees bent almost to his ears, wet hole nicely on show. "Shall we give them a good show?"

Although he nodded, Prompto clearly not completely with it. He held his legs into the position they were pushed into obediently. It was easy for the others to see that the treatment and subsequent arousal had made the photographer slip into a dazed subspace, almost completely pliant under Ignis' touch and actions.

The advisor leant over him, lining himself up with his stretched hole, before shoving inside him in one swift motion. Ignis groaned uncharacteristically loudly as his heated cock met Prompto's cold insides. Not quite ice cold, but far cooler than the rest of his body and the room. He bit his lip sharply, sighing deeply through his nose as the blonde whimpered underneath him.

"M-More, sir, please!" He was always so polite when he was needy, practically trained into begging exactly the way they wanted him to. How could Ignis deny him?

Thrusting faster, he picked up the pace, the sound of skin on skin sounding slightly wet and very lewd in the quiet of the room. Blue eyes rolled into the back of his head as Prompto openly groaned, keeping his legs in the perfect position for Ignis' cock to hit him in all the right spots. The brunette above him grunted softly, never one to make much noise beyond soft sounds and sighs, but what sounds he did make clearly aroused the two watching.

Between Prompto's whimpers, Ignis' gasping, and Gladio's hand stroking his cock just right, Noctis himself was already writhing in place, eyes half lidded as they were fixed on the performance in front of him. His shield continued to slide his own dripping arousal between his ass cheeks, grunting at the friction it caused.

“I-Ignis-!” In between gasping for breath, the blonde was getting louder, causing Ignis to have to put a hand over his mouth to muffle him lest he alert their neighbours or anyone outside of their antics.

“Come for me, pet.” Ignis managed to gasp out, and the other didn't need any further prompting, clamping down over the cock thrusting into him and tensing tightly as he came all over his torso with a loud scream into Ignis' hand.

Fighting back his own moans of pleasure, Ignis was breathing heavily as the muscles clenched around him in such a pleasurable way that it only took a few more thrusts into the boy to empty inside him.

“Good boy.” He praised, groaning as he emptied himself into the smaller boy, biting his lip with shaky breaths. After a minute, he let his lover put his legs down and stroked his face affectionately. Prompto leaned into the touch with a gentle whimper as Ignis slid out.

Not too far behind, Gladio moaned deep in his throat as he ground his cock between Noctis' cheeks, thrusting between them and not taking very long to spill over the perfect mounds and along his back. “Fuuuck...” The shield grunted, hips twitching.

“You're so messy.” The dark haired boy complained, voice breathless, whining that the other's hand had slowed and trying to thrust up into it.

“You love being a dirty mess for me.” Gladio purred into his ear with a chuckle, a little breathless himself but picking up the pace once again. “Why don't you come for me too, princess?”

It was as if the nickname was a trigger, causing Noctis to spill over his hand with a heated gasp and moan, shuddering against the shield's muscled form. “F-fuck, no fair!” The prince whimpered, slumping back against him.

Chuckling at the two of them, Igni was smiling as he grabbed a towel from the adjacent bathroom to clean Prompto of their mess. The photographer was a little out of it but was slowly coming to, making soft disgruntled noises as the sensitive parts of him were cleaned.

“Well now I'm cold.” He huffed, bottom lip sticking out in a small pout.

“At least one of us is.” Noctis rolled his eyes, catching the towel that his advisor tossed to him, wriggling away from Gladio to clean. “I feel gross.”

“The two of you were pressed together and body heat is the best conductor of warmth, unfortunately.” Once again returning from the bathroom, Ignis was holding a glass of water out to Prompto. “Would you like any ice in that?”

“No. No more ice.” The face that Prompto made as he accepted the drink caused the prince to burst out laughing, trying to hide his mirth behind his hand as the blonde turned his pout onto him.

Gladio was about to open his mouth and comment further when a mechanical rumble disrupted the room, seeming to come from the dusty off-white unit in the corner. All of them turned to it with varying looks of confusion, only for their unspoken questions to be answered as a cold breeze drifted into the room from the vents on the box.

“Oh my god, they fixed it!” Noctis praised as he flopped back on the bed in joy. “Best timing ever.”

“Aw man, now I'm freezing!” Whined the blonde, disappearing underneath the blankets on the bed as Prompto shivered in the cool air.

“Make sure you're completely dried off before you go to sleep, Prompto, otherwise you'll get ill.” Ignis warned him, returning the empty glass to the bathroom as he went to tend to his own cleanliness.

“I suggest we actually get some sleep.” Gladio lay back on the bed beside the prince, sighing heavily in the heaven that was air conditioning. He chuckled as Noctis pulled a face at him, the towel in his hand roughly being rubbed over his abs to rid him of the white sticky mess that still stuck to him. “Good boy.”

Noctis simply stuck his tongue out in response. “If you're sleeping next to me, you're not gonna be covered in spunk.”

When he returned back to the bedroom, Ignis looked far more refreshed, and he crawled back into bed to find Prompt had already dozed off under the covers. The brunette checked him over gently running his fingers over his skin to check the boy was completely dried off, and once happy with the state of things he settled behind him and spooned against his back.

The shield was the one to turn the light off once the prince was done cleaning the two of them up. Instead of spooning, Gladio lay on his back with Noctis shuffling up to lay his head on his chest and nestle by his side.

It was still warm, and they felt sticky, but sex was a pretty good way to tire them out and help them all sleep.

Before he drifted off into dreamland, Ignis found his thoughts wandering, and with a smile on his face he wondered what Noctis would be like under the same treatment.

 


End file.
